


Baby

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, gaaaaay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:25:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4017940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arin is totally a power bottom. </p><p>-</p><p>contrary to the title, this fic does not involve babies, I promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic last night at 3 am in about 20 minutes and decided to go back and edit it for about 10. I hope this is okay lmao

    Arin had braced himself on the couch, his forearms resting on the arm of it, hands lightly draped over the edge. Impatiently, the pads of his fingers drummed against the soft fabric, barely-there-pink painted nails catching the light just slightly.  “C’mon, Dan, we don’t have all day, we’ve go- _Oh_ ” His sentence was spoken with his already deep voice deeper than normal, ragged and hurried, but it was soon cut off with a raspy gasp at the sudden absence in him, where just seconds before, Dan’s fingers had moved and turned inside him, just as he’d asked for. His muscles clenched at the cool liquid that could only be lube as it was applied generally to his entrance for the last time that day. He loved knowing Dan was doing what he wanted, only him, and that the other man loved doing what he was told to just as much. He forced himself to relax as the other’s hands ran up his sides to the soft chub of his waist, before finally, finding their grip on his hips. The shuffling behind him told him exactly what he wanted to hear, feeling the fuzz and warmness of Dan’s thin thighs press against the back of his, the submissive man’s cock against his entrance, but dammit, it wasn’t enough, he needed it, _now_.  It was kind of strange just how silent they were until they were actually fucking- it seemed like the only time the two of them shut up for more than two minutes was during these circumstances. Just as Arin’s lips parted to complain how Dan needed to hurry the fuck up, he knew he wanted to fuck him like the horny asshole he was, plus they had a session to record and people would start showing up soon, those weren’t exactly the words that came out- in fact, they weren’t even close. Instead, he grunted “God _dammit_ ,” as his vision momentarily fogged as he became stretched and most definitely full with none other than the man behind him. He adjusted himself, muscles in his jaw twitching, tongue darting over his bottom lip as he pushed back slightly, and laughed as a moan that certainly wasn’t his reached his ears. However, as he felt the start of a pull back, he spoke up, quickly stopping Dan.

   “You gonna touch me, or what, Dan? It isn’t gonna jack itself.”

   At the teasing words, spoken with a light hearted laugh,  the scrawnier man immediately reached his wiry arm under him with ease, bony fingers and a warm palm quickly wrapping around him, eliciting a shudder out of the receiving party. “Don’t forget who’s in charge here, Avidan.” he murmured lowly, smirking as he did. Danny swallowed harshly at the command, feeling his dick twitch. His reply came from his hips instead of his mouth, as they pulled back, though quickly snapped forward again. Dan wasn’t exactly sure how all of this had started- especially how he became the bottom in their relationship. After all, in all their sessions where Arin had talked about banging men, he had always made it clear, no matter how embarrassed, that he would be the bottom. But somehow, it hadn’t worked out like that- though in no way was he complaining.

   With his longer, curled hair beginning to frizz and become damp with sweat, he continued to move with Arin, working into a pattern. Though it was awkward at first-what sex wasn’t?- he quickly fell into a rhythm, hips withdrawing himself nearly completely before sliding back in smoothly, stroking with his fist as he did so. His higher whimpers and moans harmonized with Arin’s low groans and grunts and his hissed whispers of too many curses to count.

   However, one legible word came out of the younger boys mouth, slightly louder and clearer than the others.   
“Faster. _Now_.”

   There was no hesitation. Dan’s rhythm was off, though it wasn’t lost yet. His bony hips jerked quickly, harshly, with no sympathy into Arin’s much softer skin. His own orgasm was approaching, but he did his best to ignore it- he was serving Arin, after all. And it was obvious, as his attention came back into focus at the other’s words.

   “God, you want it, don’t you, I know you do, you slut, god,  _fuck,_ _Avidan,_ _more, harder_ , you bitch, tell me you want it, _say it,_ I know you want it, _fucking say it_ , you’re so dirty, tell me you want it, _now_ Dan-”

   “I want it, I want it,” his voice was weak, wavering, shy. “I want it, Arin. I do,” the words quickly got louder, he didn’t want to have to repeat himself, saying it once was humiliating enough as it is.

   A breathless laugh came from underneath him. “Then fuck me like it,” the voice said, and that was all it took for whatever was left of Danny’s internal metronome to break.

   The rhythm that could only be expected from a musician crumbled, replaced by jerking, harsh, sporadic thrusts of hips, with his hand tugging and pumping clumsily at Arin’s sensitive cock as he hissed, his mouth opening for one last slew of words.

   “God, Dan yes please, Oh fuck yes, _baby_ ,”  

   And that was all it took. As soon as the pet name tumbled clumsily out, Dan cried out, damn near humping the boy under him as he came into him, shuddering on top of him violently, his hand jerking as quickly as he could- And was soon rewarded by a loud groan beneath him as he felt Arin twitch, cum splattering onto the sofa, for what wasn’t the first time and most definitely wouldn’t be the last.

   It didn’t take long after that for them to collapse on top of each other in a panting, sweaty heap. However, the hazy bliss didn’t last long until Arin spoke up from underneath him.   
“Dude. Dan, you’re kinda crushing me here, get up, bro.” his words were strained from the weight on top of him, as well as obviously trying hard to hide the tremble that still held his voice.   
“Oh, right. Sorry, dude.” The scrawny man laughed, even if awkwardly so, as he quickly and clumsily moved off of his friend.

“Oh, nasty, I was fucking lying in my own jizz. I’m gonna go clean up, you should, uh…” His hands mentioned towards the stained couch.

“Right, right, yeah. Hurry up though- like you said, we don’t have much time ‘til the next episode.”

 

 


End file.
